


Neugdae

by ElevenGaleStorms



Series: Sempiternal [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Joseon time period, Korean Assassins, Korean Brotherhood, Korean Characters, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Throughout its years, the Land of the Morning Calm had its protectors, its wolves. They protected the peace in the land whether it be by the Templars, foreign invaders, and even their countrymen.





	Neugdae

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any cultural offense or inaccuracy in here. I am only half Korean and know only certain aspects of Korean culture from my mother. I will gladly fix any in here if they are pointed out. I welcome constructive criticism, by the way.
> 
> I know I probably am not writing the Korean Brotherhood all that well but honestly there isn't a lot about them, both in the fandom and canon. All that I can say is that at least I tried my best at this and finally written down something about Korean Assassins. 
> 
> Well, I hope you will enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!

Blood dribbled down her mouth as a fist connected once again with her swollen face. She smirked at the irritated look on her tormenter’s face.

“ _Gae-sae-kki._ ” she hissed at him with vindication. The only response she got besides the vicious growl was the water bin being dragged towards her.

The brown strands of her filthy hair were jerked and her face unwillingly went into the freezing water.

And as her body jerked in its need for oxygen, the ever so calm speaking of her ancestor echoed through her mind.

**_“Stay my blade from the flesh of an innocent.”_ **

Her head was pulled up and out of the water. The female Assassin greedily breathed in the much-needed oxygen.

**_“Hide in plain sight.”_ **

The blurry sight of liquid surrounding her made her close her eyes in an attempt to extract herself from the torture.

**_“Never compromise the Creed.”_ **

And then everything went black.

* * *

_“The war between the Russians and our neighbors to the east is coming to a close.” Brown eyes flickered towards the man in front of them._

_“Yes, what is your point?” Her mentor calmly sipped his tea as the Gat covered his eyes. She gritted her teeth at his nonchalance. Did he not see what the Japanese were planning?_

_“My point is,” The female Assassin stood up and placed a handful of yang on the table, “that the Japanese are planning something and you as well as the Brotherhood have done nothing.”_

_Her mentor froze in his actions. She tensed at the blatant disrespect she showed to her teacher but still remained. This was something she could not back down from._

_“You think like a nationalist, Jae-eun,” He scolded. “Our brothers in Ilbon are handling the situation.”_

_Jae-eun narrowed her eyes and forcefully bowed at her mentor before departing, “I suppose I would not be the only one thinking like a nationalist then, Teacher Kim.”_

_The calming scent of the spices and tea left her senses as her angry strides took her farther away from the building and thus her teacher._

_If Teacher Kim would do nothing about the situation at hand, then she would have to take matters into her own hands._

* * *

Ji-yeon looked at her surroundings. The familiar tempting smell of soup and rice greeted her nose in its welcoming embrace.

She was at her family’s _jesa_ ceremony.

Paper screens marked with ink black characters surrounded her but only one in particular along with its offerings to the east stood proudly out.

Jae-eun Kim.

The very name brought pride to both herself and her family. Her ancestor, the only female Assassin in her family, gave an opportunity to herself and her sisters to finally serve the Creed.

Suddenly, her ears rang with a high-pitched sound and the very world around her rippled as if distorted by a force.

 ** _“I never thought I would receive prayers.”_** A familiar voice softly said. Ji-yeon’s eyes widened as a disbelieved ‘what’ left her numb lips.

The smoky figure of Jae-eun materialized before her in a soft white mist and red, **_“But I suppose even the forgotten would receive some sort of respect.”_** A melancholic look filled her ancestor’s eyes and the descendant realized the meaning behind Jae-eun’s words.

“Y-you’re not forgotten!” she blurted out. Piercing yet somehow softly dark eyes glanced in her direction. A bitter smile overcame the woman’s features and she lightly brushed a finger against the paper screen with her name on it.

 ** _“What I think now and what I do have no impact. You have the power here.”_** The indentation of the paper screen corrected itself almost immediately as if to prove her point.

**_“Remember, my descendant. Find the Apple, find what you truly seek.”_ **

“What are you-” Her world suddenly morphed into stark white walls and the dreaded face of Álvaro Gramática.

“-talking about...” she finished.

“It looks like we are going to have some fun.” A menacing smirk crept onto his face and her eyes widened in horror.

This was not expected when she was asked to infiltrate the laboratory.


End file.
